El regreso a la Arena
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Después de su enfrentamiento con Naruto, Gaara y sus hermanos vuelven a la villa de la Arena...


**EL REGRESO A LA ARENA**

**Ubicación: Villa de la Arena (País del Viento)  
Tres días después del intento de destrucción de la villa de la Hoja y del enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Gaara.**

- ¡Abrid paso¡por fin habéis llegado¿pero qué demonios...¿qué ha ocurrido?

Baki se abrió paso entre la multitud que comenzaba a congregarse alrededor de Temari, Gaara y Kankuro, éste último llevaba a Gaara en sus brazos, el cual tenía una gran brecha en la frente y también en su hombro, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y parecía querer decir algo.

- ¿Quién le ha hecho esto? – preguntó inmediatamente Baki mirando a Kankuro.

- Pues... – comenzó a decir éste algo nervioso.

- Uzumaki... Naruto... – dijo Gaara con un hilo de voz. – Él es igual que yo... él...

- Está bien, no hables. Llevadle inmediatamente a la enfermería para que le curen y descanse. Sólo necesita reponerse, ha debido de gastar todo su chakra hasta el límite... con vosotros hablaré luego.

Y dicho esto Baki dio media vuelta para desaparecer entre la multitud. Todo el mundo miraba fijamente a los tres hermanos y cuchicheaban entre ellos, estaban muy sorprendidos de cómo habían regresado y sobretodo del estado en el que se encontraba Gaara.

- Mira... ¿es él...¿qué ha podido pasarle?

- No se, pero sea lo que sea, bien merecido se lo tiene – comentaba una mujer mayor que sostenía en sus brazos a un niño.

Por el camino, Gaara no paraba de murmurar el nombre de Naruto. Temari y Kankuro intercambiaban miradas de consternación. Llegaron a la enfermería y le recostaron sobre una de las camas, inmediatamente los médicos se apresuraron a curarle las heridas. Temari y Kankuro se sentaron junto a la cama y de pronto este último comenzó a sonreír.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Temari.

- Es curioso... ¿no crees¿quien iba a imaginar que veríamos así a nuestro hermano? Ese tal Naruto... me cae bien. Creo que le ha dado una buena lección – dijo esto último mirando a Gaara.

Temari se limitó a sonreír y también le miró. Quizás a partir de ahora todo sea diferente con Gaara, quizás ahora empiecen a no tenerle tanto miedo. No sabían exactamente qué había pasado, pero tenían una cosa bien clara, su hermano ya no era el mismo.

- Idiotas... no me miréis así... además ¿por qué os preocupáis ahora por mi?

- Procura descansar, han pasado tres días y apenas has recuperado la cuarta parte de tu chakra – dijo Temari.

- Merecía haber muerto...

Kankuro puso gesto de sorpresa, miró a Temari y luego se dirigió a Gaara.

- No digas eso, está claro que ha sido una segunda oportunidad. Además... – prosiguió Kankuro con una sonrisa – no es propio de ti decir eso.

Al poco rato Baki irrumpió en la enfermería, cogió una silla y se sentó también al lado de la cama. Estaba sudando y parecía muy nervioso.

- Me temo que tengo malas noticias... – comenzó a decir sin mirarles directamente – Acabamos de encontrar... el Kazekage... vuestro padre... ha sido asesinado.

- ¿Cómo¡Qué ha ocurrido! – Temari se levantó nerviosa.

- Calmaos... os lo contaré. Al parecer hemos sido engañados. Orochimaru estaba detrás de todo y nos ha utilizado... mató al Kazekage y le suplantó durante la última prueba del examen, con la intención de asesinar al Hokage y destruir la villa de la Hoja para su satisfacción personal. Lo último no lo ha conseguido, pero el Hokage también ha sido asesinado. No os quiero ni contar en la precaria situación en la que nos encontramos... ahora tendremos que trabajar duro para reconstruir nuestra alianza, va a resultar difícil que nos vuelvan a dar su confianza, no obstante trabajaremos duro, todos – y dijo esto último mirando directamente a Gaara.

Éste tenía la cabeza ladeada para verle mejor, y cuando Baki terminó de hablar volvió a girar la cabeza hacia arriba, mirando hacia el blanco techo.

- ¿Quién... quién será ahora el Kazekage?

- ¿Eso te preocupa ahora? – preguntó Baki sorprendido – Aún es muy pronto para realizar una elección, de momento el consejo se hará cargo. Imagino pondrán a alguien temporalmente para que realice las funciones básicas.

- Él quiere llegar a ser Hokage... lo decía continuamente durante su combate con Hyuga.

- ¿Él? – preguntó Baki.

- Habla de Naruto – contestó Kankuro – recuerda que él le ha dejado en este estado.

- Vaya, ese chico tiene muchas agallas, tuvo que tener una muy buena razón para querer enfrentarse contigo.

Gaara ladeó la cabeza.

- Él sólo quería proteger a sus amigos... simplemente.

Baki se quedó sorprendido, jamás había oído a Gaara hablar así, algo le había pasado y no eran sólo las heridas físicas que se veían a simple vista.

A los pocos días, Gaara ya podía caminar y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus hermanos, cosa que antes no ocurría. Una noche, se dirigió al tejado como era su costumbre, el mismo tejado donde había ocurrido aquello... se sentó en el mismo lugar donde hace 6 años murió Yashamaru. Al cabo de un rato apareció Kankuro y se sentó a su lado.

- No podía dormir... – dijo.

- Gaara le miró y luego dirigió su vista hacia la luna llena, pensativo.

- ¿Crees que algún día podré...? – no terminó la frase.

- Primero tendrás que recuperar la confianza de la gente... va a ser duro, pero en eso te puedo echar una mano – dijo Kankuro sonriente mirando también a la luna.

Gaara no respondió, miró por un instante a su hermano y dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia la luna. Kankuro hubiese jurado que le vio sonreír por primera vez.

Fin.


End file.
